Because I Am Aerith
by theyalwaysdestroymysoul
Summary: Malapit na ang Junior Prom at may kinababaliwan si Aerith -- a transferee student sa kabilang section named Cloud Strife. Pero suplado at mahiyain naman ang lalaki. Edi nawindang ang lola mo ngayon! Can Aerith make him fall for her? It won't be that easy.


Notes:

Pinamagatan ko itong Because I Am Aerith hango sa Korean na kanta ng Kiss na pinamagatan namang Because I'm A Girl. I fancied the meaning of the English translation ng song and most suitable ito for the story. You'll find out later or pwede niyo na ring makita kung may kopya kayo nung translation.

Sina Vic Tuyo at Entsong Dee ay ang mga Midgar counterparts nina Victor Basa at Enchong Dee. Nakakatakot ilagay ang mga pangalan nila sa fic. Baka pagbayarin pa ako ng network na nagmamanage sa kanila.

Si Shizumasa Togu naman ay isa sa mga characters ng Shinsei Doumei Cross. Wala na kasi ako ibang maalala na supladong animé character eh. Kung paano napunta si Shizumasa sa Midgar ay wag na nating problemahin pa.

Yung story is based on a Filipino living din kaya wag na kayo magataka kung bakit napunta sina Maria Clara at ang Noli Me Tangere sa Midgar.

Bilingual din nga pala nag story na ito.

At matapos ang 48 years na note, eto na ang Chapter One. Enjoy! 

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Prom-lematic**

I looked at them. Oo nga, may chemistry. I looked at the bench. Naririnig ko ang mga nakakairitang pang-aasar nina Yuffie at iba pa. They kept muttering words like: "Wow! May spark" or "Kinikilig naman ako diyan!" Traitors! Kani-kanina lang ay sa akin nila inaasar itong lalaking 'to. Kaya remind me to drop a truck at my best friends—take note: _best friends _after this set.

We were practicing for our Cotillion de Honor na magaganap sa aming Junior and Senior Promenade. And guess what, naging partner ng best friend ko na si Tifa ang ultimate crush ko na si Cloud. I know. How unlucky I am. Pero don't get me wrong. Hindi ako galit kay Jennedy. Hindi rin naman niya hiniling 'yun. But what made me 

hate her eh yung kinukuwento pa niya yung conversations nila ni Cloud… _In a kinikilig way._

"O.M.G.! Ang lambot ng kamay ni Cloud!" kilig na kilig na kuwento ng loka after the practice. "Inaalalayan pa niya ko and sabi niya okay lang kahit pasmado ako!"

"Grabe Tif," pangbungad naman ni Yuffie. I knew this is not going to be good. "bagay kayo! Ewan ko ba, kinikilig ako!"

And guess what. All of my friends agreed… Shoot.

Ang ginawa ko na lang is ngumiti. Ayoko ipakitang affected ako.

Nga pala, you might be asking "Sino ba iyang Cloud na iyan?" Well, let me tell you everything about him.

He's a very makulit and talkative student. Napakaapproachable niya and malakas ang self-confidence. Kahit kailan, hindi mo siya makikitang iirap sa iyo. He always smiles, too.

There you have it. Now kunin mo ang antonyms or opposites ng mga words na nagdedescribe sa kanya in the previous paragraph and there you have it! _The real Cloud Strife._

Hmm. Pa'no nga ba nagsimula ang pagkagusto ko sa kanya? Well, siguro kasi nung unang kita ko sa kanya I concluded na may pagkakahawig siya kay Vic Tuyo (na isa sa mga pinakamamahal kong celebrity dito sa Midgar). Then after that napansin ko na tahimik pala siya. Wait—let me rephrase that. _Pipi na pala siya_. Oops ang O.A. ng dating. Basta he's as silent as a pipi. Plus, he reminded me of Shizumasa Togu (isa sa mga pinakamamahal kong animé character dito rin sa Midgar) na suplado at once in a blue sun lang kung ngumiti (as if may asul na araw kaya it just means na IMPOSIBLE na 'ata na ngingiti yun!). But in spite o this, sobrang attracted pa rin ako sa kanya. Maybe I'm one of those lunatics na mas piniprefer ang mga suplado and silent-type kesa sa ma cheerful and spunky.

I've tried to be friends with him. Pero ang loko, nangdidiscourage pa nga! Biruin mo ba naman, halos mapantayan na niya ang talim ng pang-iirap ko. Dati nga kala ko eh bading siya pero something inside forces me to think na he's not. 

He takes care of a younger brother na über-cute din tulad ng kuya niya (his brother reminds me of Entsong Di, another hot celeb) ngunit tila namana rin ang kasupladuhan. His brother is named Zack and Grade 2 pa lamang siya ditto sa University of Midgar.

As days passed by, I grew tired na hanggang tingin na lang ako. Pero whenever I gather some guts to talk to him, I fear na baka i-ignore niya lang ako. I imagine the whole scene right now:

Me: Ui Cloud! gathers all the courage I have inside Umm… Alam mo—

Cloud: stares at me from head to toe, irap, then turns away

Me: sniff… sob… cry… WAIL… SCREAM!

See? That's how I picture things… Well, can you blame me? Ngayon lang ako natakot sa isang guy because of his stare!

Groan… This is just the start of my nakakalurkey na story…

Well, kanina pa siguro kayo nagtatanong kung sino ba itong makulit at romantically frustrated na nagkukuwento sa inyo about her love problems na hindi niyo naman dapat problemahin. Fear not, my beloved readers!

I was named Aerith Gainsborough by my mother on the seventh day of February. I was born with a dark brown hair color and they adored the whiteness of my complexion. Pero kung icocompare niyo ang whiteness na iyon sa kulay ko ngayon, matatawag niyo na akong ulikba (hindi naman ako kasing itim ng ulikba. Kaso naging light kayumanggi ako dahil sa pagyayakag ng mga kababata ko na maglaro kami sa buhanginan under the super duper mega hyper over hot sun doon sa lugar namin dati). I guess things change kaya hindi ako nahihiyang aminin na kung mukha akong anghel dati nung bata eh mukha na akong si Kampanerang Kuba ngayon. I mean, pumangit ako, aminado ako. Teka ano ba yan, magbibigay ako ng exaggerated examples tapos idedefend ko rin naman sarili ko. Pagbigyan niyo na lang ako. Topakin ako. Moody kasi ako eh… Sensitive ako pero hindi ako basta-basta umiiyak. Ewan ko rin kung bakit. May depekto siguro sa cellular structure ng pagkatao ko. Hmm… There you have it. 'Nuff introduction, don't you think?

I arrived early at home that day. Pagod na pagod ako. Try mo magsuot ng stilettos for four consecutive hours, tignan natin kung hindi ka mamatay sa sakit sa paa. Nahaluan pa ng depression. Nag-hi lang ako sa tita ko then akyat agad sa kwarto ko.

My room is my sanctuary. Grabe, tuwing down na down ako I feel safe just being alone in my room. Parang siya yung nag-aabsorb sa lahat ng worries and uncertainties ko. I put down my bag and instead of lying on the bed for a quick nap, kinuha ko yung sketch pad ko sa study table tapos pumunta ako sa terrace sa kwarto ko.

Sketching is my therapy whenever I am sad. Believe it or not, umaayos itsura ng mga drawings ko whenever I feel bad.

I drew a girl. Nakaupo siya sa isang bench under a tree. Then in a distance na sobrang layo from her, I drew a boy. Nakatalikod… Inaabot nung girl yung boy. Inemphasize ko talaga yung layo ng distance nila. I do not want to color this one. I want it to be dark and gloomy kaya shading na lang ang ginawa ko… Although may tree and a bench, the whole background is composed of swirling mists… Parang nasa kawalan. Ewan ko ba. Maybe this is what I feel now.

When I finished adding details, bumalik ako sa loob and I opened my computer. Bumulaga sa akin ang mukha ni Cloud. Well nakuha ko iyon sa friendster account niya and he looked _way too cute_ kaya I decide na gawing wall paper siya (can you say _obsessed?_).

I studied his picture. God, he looked so dashing in this one. Although hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala. Can you believe na someone as serious as him eh magpopose ng The Pogi Hand Pose (yung ginagawa ng mga batang lalaki at mga makakapal ang mukha na binata sa Mr. Pogi)? Binibilang ko na ngayon kung ilang novena na ba ang naialay ng mga kaklase niya dati just to make him pose like this. Looking at this picture made me think na baka he's not as serious as he looks. Pero parang nirereassure ko lang ang sarili ko and _puh-lease! _Pagod na ako umasa.

Kaya I therefore announce na looking at his picture made me think how much time I've been wasting. I mean, sa buhay na ito, hindi na uso ang pagpapakipot ni Maria Clara (though hindi ako convinced na mahinhin si Maria Clara and I have to force that opinion sa Filipino teacher ko). Maybe it's time to move! Time to make things 

a reality! Actually, naalala ko lang na inadvice ko ito sa best friend ko na si Yuffie na kagaya kong sawi sa pag-ibig. Aba, buweltahan ba raw ako. She said: "Eh bakit ikaw, hindi mo rin naman siya makausap ah! Reality reality ka diyan!" That's why I'll prove to her and my other friends na I can be friends with Cloud! And I will try to work things out para (hopefully) I'll achieve something deeper than friendship.

I looked at my drawing. I considered the distance of the girl from the boy and realized that things will not be that easy…

To be continued…

There you have it guys! Aamin na ako, first fic ko palang ito (nahalata niyo na rin siguro kung gaano ako kanoob TT). Please drop me a review. It will certainly help me. Thanks!


End file.
